


Fine Feathered Friends

by vitaminanime



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda Can Talk to Animals, Baby Yoda Says His First Word, Barbecues, Getting Lost, Hiking, Lost Child, Parental Fears, Picnics, Pit Stops, Porgs Are Friends Not Food, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminanime/pseuds/vitaminanime
Summary: When searching for Baby Yoda's family, Mando makes a pit stop on Ahch-To. When Baby Yoda goes missing, Mando fears the worst. Has something terrible happened, or has Baby Yoda just made some new friends?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Fine Feathered Friends

"What am I doing on this godforsaken planet?" Said Mando as he hiked up a hillside of Ahch-To. Baby Yoda waddled graciously beside him. Suddenly Mando felt something go plop on his helmet.

He reached up and touched it. Yup, he'd been crapped on by a seabird.

He looked up. Circling overhead were the strangest avians he's ever seen: they had round, non-aerodynamic bodies, webbed feet, enormous eyes, and permanently frowning mouths.

"This is one weird planet. I wonder if they're edible." Said Mando. Suddenly he looked to his side. Baby Yoda was gone.

"Kiddo? Kiddo? KIDDO!" He called, panic striking his gut. Where was he? He continued to hike up the hill and onto the headland, full of dread that something might have happened to his little green ward.

There were an awful lot of the funny round seabirds, some nesting, some hunting, some preening, some cawing, some flying, but no sign of the child.

"Kiddo!" He called, still full of fear and dread that something terrible had happened to the child. He searched high and low for the child, got pooped on by more of the funny seabirds, and was thoroughly exhausted.

The sun was going down. Mando sat on a rock. Where was the child?

Then suddenly, he heard cooing and squawking.

Mando turned to find Baby Yoda flying on one of the funny seabirds, squealing and giggling and having the time of his life. His ears fluttered in the wind.

The funny seabird then landed, Baby Yoda dismounted, and some more of the funny seabirds congregated around the baby. All were cooing and squealing with delight.

Mando marched over and picked up Baby Yoda and held him up and looked him directly in the face.

"Don't scare me like that! I was running all over half of heck's acre looking for you. You scared me half to death!" Said Mando.

"Porg" cooed Baby Yoda.

"Huh?" Mando thought it was some nonsense babbling the baby was prone to these days.

"Porg." He repeated.

Just then, one of the funny seabirds fluttered up and landed on Baby Yoda's head.

"Porg." Repeated Baby Yoda, gesturing to the funny bird on his head with a three-fingered hand.

"Porg? So these are called porgs?" Said Mando.

Baby Yoda squealed. The porg began to do a little happy dance.

"I never could say no to you, kiddo." Said Mando as he set Baby Yoda and his new porg friend down. It was actually quite amusing to watch the baby play with the porgs. He even allowed some of them to investigate his transmitter and cape.

The sun was getting low, they were short of rations, and there didn't seem to be any outposts that sold rations anywhere nearby. Mando's stomach growled.

Mando pointed one of his blasters at the porgs. "One of you is going to have to go."

The porgs recoiled in fear. Some of them looked like they were about to cry.

Baby Yoda's ears drooped. He waved his little three-fingered hands in protest.

"We have to eat." Said Mando.

Baby Yoda squeaked and babbled to the porgs.

Suddenly the porgs ruffled their feathers and flapped their wings. Some of them took off flying.

A few minutes later, some of the porgs returned from the sea with a fresh catch of fish. Mando skewered the fish and roasted them over a small campfire he had lit with his flamethrower. He gave one to the kid and took one for himself, but the kid seemed to prefer them raw. Mando carved up some of the raw fish into cubes and made a game of tossing them to the porgs.

They ended up having a nice impromptu feast. Mando couldn't help but think: if the baby were returned to his family, he would miss moments like this.


End file.
